Dawning Pantheon: Domains
by kulaczking
Summary: Percy is once again thrown into a war of the gods, forced to fight in a battle between Olympians and Primordials. Among the ranks are a group of demigoddesses, who's powers are on a scale unseen in known history, capable of standing toe to toe with a Primordial. Who will harness the untold power held within these girls and has the Olympians' time come to an end? Likely Percy/OC.
1. Wolf Bite

**Enjoy? Idk, now there's a few out there who have been waiting for me to post this, I'm sorry okay!? I don't sit down and write much... yeah. Let it begin...**

 **Percy POV**

Ya know, Camp Half-Blood, it's a cozy safe haven from monsters, weather, and most outside forces, and a fun place for all demigods to come to and train. Keyword being "outside". Enemies already inside the borders can still cause harm, especially when that enemy is a 1000 pound metal robot courtesy of Leo, malfunctioning and spraying oil and fire everywhere. Yep, just another day at Camp Half-Blood.

As for who I am, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus… twice, slayer of about 10 legendary monsters, but I don't remember like half of their names. I live at Camp Half-Blood in the summer and go to school like a normal person. Ha, school, normal, haha, anyway…

I've been fighting this machine out of Tartarus for like 5 minutes and damn it's quick. It's been a struggle to get anywhere close to it, Leo just said stab it like I would a monster and it should stop, problem is this monster is a hunking metal robot with an attitude.

I dodged a random arc of fire that torched the ground below me by jumping back a few feet. Balancing Riptide, my pen that's not really a pen, but a three foot bronze sword, I dashed in towards it planning to cut the flame throwing arm off and give me a bit more of an advantage. Unfortunately, that plan backfired as its other arm came around like a baseball bat forcing me to block and step back.

Before you ask, yes Clarisse spear's lightning didn't do anything. Annabeth tried getting close with her invisibility cap, but even she can't really do much as the thing just sort of sprays fire everywhere, and Annabeth, understandably, would like to not be a piece of well-done meat.

I tried once more to get close enough to it to land a blow of some kind, and again fire stopped my land advance, instead I jump over the flames and made a downward slice at the flamethrower. I screeching sound was heard as metal sliced metal. There was a brief moment of joy before I realized something. I had sliced open… would it be considered an ammo supply? Anyways, oil leaking into fire causes more flame.

An explosion engulfed me, burning my clothes, hair, skin, and just about anything touchable. I tumbled out the far side of the fireball and rolled purposefully to put the flames out. It worked, but I still lost a good bit of my shirt and my right knee of my shorts to the bottom my underwear was burned, but not gone. I also had a small patch of hair that was burned, but only by a little.

However, now that I didn't have to worry about having more of my clothes burn, I slowly crept towards it. I swung it's mace of an arm at me, I ducked under the blow, its momentum carrying it around in a big 180. Seeing my chance, I dove at it and thrust Riptide at its exposed back.

It only… sort of worked. I managed to punch though the metal and into the innards as Leo said to do, the downside was that in doing so, I may as well have been on Thalia's bad side. The shock I got made regret fighting the thing. The last thing I remember was letting go of my sword, smelling a heavy dose of ozone, followed by the sweet sensation of the ground.

 _Five minutes later_

I woke up with a massive headache, yet fine otherwise. I opened my eyes and glanced around, recognizing it as the Big House, I saw Chiron in his chair reading something and frowning slightly.

"Hey Chi-" I winced as my head throbbed, "Chiron, how long was I out?"

"Just five minutes, Percy."

"My head- feels like it's about to ex- explode. Is there anything you can - give me for it?" I asked hopefully.

He simply reach into a pouch on his side and tossed a small bottle of clear liquid. "Make sure you eat when you take it, that should help you out."

"Thanks," I said and gave a light bow before slowly making my way to the door.

"Rest up too," he said as I opened the door.

"Will do, thanks again Chiron."

He mumbled something in response but I didn't catch it. I paused on the tiny porch, why did Chiron look so… angry? Not sure what emotion to call that, normally he's always happy or at least… not sad.

I decided I wouldn't dwell on it too much and made my way to the dining pavilion, my head trying to kill me the whole way there.

 **Chiron POV**

I feel terrible for Percy, I couldn't meet his eye. The kid can't catch a break for anything.

Skimming over the letter Hermes gave me earlier this morning, I frowned again and tapped my hooves repeatedly, pacing back and forth. Why now, why another one?

The letter read…

" _Dear Chiron,_

 _I'm very sorry to say this, but the Oracle has given the next great prophecy, and again, it seems to be already happening._

 _Apollo gave me the details so I understand the urgency of this, hence why I sent you this. The prophecy is as follows:_

" _Through body and soul, eleven pairs unite,_

 _And choose the side on which they fight._

" _The divides of status will be torn down,_

 _For an unlikely pair to take the crown._

" _The life that flows through hidden veins,_

 _The embodiment of one's domains._

" _Powers unknown will be revealed,_

 _And with a final breath, the world is healed."_

 _Zeus demands you tell the campers as soon as possible, and prepare them for the inevitable. I fear Percy is involved again. There is no guarantee that he is part of it, yet, I wish there were someway to guarantee his safety, as you could understand._

\- Hermes

I was upset. Upset that my favorite student couldn't have a normal life after saving Olympus, twice.

I tossed the letter onto the table on the other end of the room and trotted over to the door. Opening it, I thought about how I would bring to attention during dinner. I just hope Percy is willing to listen…

 **Percy POV**

"You good?" Leo asked as we went to get our food.

"Yeah… I have a giant headache, but I'm alright."

"Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was gonna go rogue," he sputtered out.

"I'm here and no one got seriously hurt, it's fine."

Leo continued to apologize as I went over to the Poseidon table. There, I found Sophia already waiting for me. Oh, yeah, I have a sister now. She's only 11 right now, but she's already a very good fighter. She has the same sea-green eyes that I do, along with black hair, but it's got a faint brown tint when she's in the sun. At 4' 10", she's taller than an average 11 year old, barely, and she has the similar swimmer's body shape that's apparently a common thing with Poseidon's kids.

As for her personality, she's very shy at first, but once she opens up to you, she doesn't stop talking. Ever.

"Big brother!" She squealed and practically jump out of her seat.

"Hey Sophia," I winced due to her high pitched voice and volume, on top of my headache.

"You okay? I saw you fighting that robot thing, it was very cool."

"Yes I'm-"

"Do you have a headache? I'm sure that's why you had that face."

"That and you're quite loud ya' know."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's all good." I sat next to her and ruffled her hair.

She giggled a little and went back to inhaling her mac n' cheese.

I sighed and picked up my small rack of barbeque ribs.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. I mean, there were some conversations between campers, me and my sister, etc. All in all, pretty normal until an all too familiar scene played out...

Chiron trotted up to the large wooden podium where he makes announcements.

"Campers!" he called out, "I have troubling news from Olympus. The next great prophecy has been issued by Apollo himself, rather than our Oracle."

This drew a gasp from some of the older campers while the newer ones seemed a little less... with it, Sophia included.

He glanced over at me and I saw the look in his eyes. I already knew what that look meant. It was the same one he gave me when he found out I was one of the seven chosen to stop Gaia.

"Seriously…" I breathed quietly, apparently Sophia heard me though.

"What's going on, is it bad?" she asked looking me in the eye.

"No, it's just... Irritating." Why does those three old ladies hate me 24/7, like seriously, what did I ever do to them.

" _Through body and soul, eleven pairs unite,_

 _And choose the side on which they fight._

" _The divides of status will be torn down,_

 _For an unlikely pair to take the crown._

" _The life that flows through hidden veins,_

 _The embodiment of one's domains._

" _Powers unknown will be revealed,_

 _And with a final breath, the world is healed."_

Chiron finished, pausing for a few seconds to let everyone collect themselves.

"Why can't we just live a normal life?!" I heard someone from the Athena table yell.

"...fuck my life…" I hissed.

I felt Sophia's small hand pat me on the back. "It'll be okay… right?" she asked seemingly unsure of herself.

I simply sighed, and dropped my head on the table.

My headache didn't appreciate that.

 **One Crappy Line Break Later...**

I groaned from the comfort of my bed in the Poseidon cabin. It was around 11:30pm right now, but I couldn't sleep to save my life, Sophia on the other hand, she was out like a light, and you could hear her light breathing coming from the other end of the room.

"Why do the old ladies hate me..." I whispered to myself, as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, I quietly, or as quietly as I could, I made my way other to the cabin door, opened it, and stepped out.

I walked through camp, absorbing the nighttime sounds as owls, and other animals called out into the darkness. The beach came into view and I smiled. Being a son of Poseidon made the beach my favorite spot at camp, the waves have always been able to calm me down and let me think in peace.

I stood the the water, the clear sea up to my knees, and lapping at the bottom of my pajama shirts. None of my clothes, or me for that matter, got wet, yet another perk of being a son of Poseidon.

"Perseus..." a voice that I know all too well said behind me.

I turned to see Chiron standing in the sand looking me dead in the eye.

I gave a half bow, half nod, "Chiron."

He answered by trotting up to me and crushing me in a big hug. "I'm sorry, my boy."

"For what? You've done nothing to apologize for." I hugged him back as best I could, which was something akin to me grabbing his neck and pulling myself upwards? I really don't know how I would describe it.

It was then that I heard something I'd never heard before, it was a cross between a sniff, just deeper, and a snort. Most importantly, I felt Chiron relax a bit.

"My... favorite student." It was then I realized that THE Chiron, the greatest teacher ever, was crying. "I never wanted to... speak of the prophecy. When I heard the news, I... I drew my bow on Apollo."

I wasn't sure whether to be surprised or to accept it. Everyone has limits ya know, I know I do. But this was Chiron, arguably most stable minded figure I knew and the calmest person in the face of danger.

"He said he had not figured out if you were a large role in this one, however he assumed so... as did I."

"There's nothing you can do about it Chiron, what's done is done. If I'm a player, then I'm a player. What matters now is that we prepare for it if it... uhhh... starts soon?" I spoke confidently up until the point where I didn't.

He chuckled lightly. "Percy... I only want the best for my students, and as my greatest, I want you to be there to help the young ones. I understand that the Fates are unjust and cruel to you, and that I cannot stop that, but I hope you achieve peace at some point soon."

I hugged him tighter, and cried. Yep, you heard it here, don't check your ears... or eyes... whatever, I cried into the chest of the one being that made me feel truly wanted. Sure my mom and dad do too, but I don't get to see them everyday like I do Chiron. He means that much to me.

We stayed there for a solid hour, I think, but it was probably only a little while.

When we separated, I wiped my eyes and looked back up at him.

"Thanks Chiron," I said quietly.

"No need to thank me, as a teacher, I'm supposed to be there for my students," he responded, flicking his hand outward brushing of the comment. "That said, you should go to your cabin and try to get some rest, tomorrow will be hectic to say the least."

"I'll try to."

* * *

When I got back to my cabin, the seashell clock next to the bed read 12:47am, not that I cared much.

I flopped back on the bed and rolled onto my side so that I was facing the middle of the room, Sophia was still sound asleep. I lied there for a while not doing much, just internally screaming at the fates and hoping they couldn't somehow read my mind and hear me. Please don't have that ability, please. I thought about the prophecy some more and more specifically, the first line...

" _Through body and soul, eleven pairs unite..."_

Eleven pairs, even if I am crap at anything school related, I have improved in the three years since the war with Gaea, if my vocab didn't show that. Eleven pairs meant at least twenty-two important people, of which I would likely be one of them. I wasn't sure what _"body and soul"_ would entail. Cause that can mean a lot of things, from romantic relationship, to friendships, to a literal connection of minds. In other words, there's a lot of wiggle room with that one.

At some point though, I must have fallen asleep, cause I found myself walking through a cave. It was pretty dark, but nothing popped out as dangerous, so I felt content with just continuing down the tunnel. The farther I went, the warmer it got, and a orange light began to light up the cave wall. Curious, I sped up my pace to approach it. The cave opened into a giant caldera of magma and molten rock. Needless to say, yet I'll say it anyway, it was pretty toasty. As I glanced around nothing stood out as unusual, just bubbles popping out of the large lava pool in the middle, and the occasional rocks falling of the walls. That changed when a glowing ball came through the wall across from me. The ball, which was about the size of a large yoga ball, landed a few feet away from where the molten rock was bubbling. The glow dissipated to reveal a girl, with vivid auburn, maybe even red hair, sitting down with her knees to her chest. She looked to be about 15 or 16, but I couldn't really tell for sure. Her hair was an average length, down to just below her shoulders, completely straight and smooth, and seemed to retain the orange glow from before. The world started to darken, which meant my dream was over, but before it faded away, I took note of one small detail... a pair fiery colored roses behind both her ears.

I didn't get to look anymore, as the ground exploded and the caldera erupted. My vision went dark.

I sat up in my bed, 8:29am, light streaming through the windows, lighting up the watery pattern on the ceiling and the fountain in the back of the cabin. The water casting the dancing waves onto the walls. I stretched my arms and shivered, standing up I looked over at Sophia's empty bed.

'Must've gone to eat,' I thought to myself as I opened the door to our cabin's bathroom. As I turned the water on, and set the typical pair of jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on the floor, I undressed. Once my shirt was off, I glanced briefly at the mirror, then back to the rest of my clothes. Wait. Was that..? I looked back at the mirror and my mouth slowly opened in shock and confusion. I reached up to my face and touched a spot beneath my right eye, and traced an area down across my face the left part of my chin.

It was a blistering burn scar.

* * *

 **Hello people of the Internet! Hope this chapter was at least entertaining for you all. I typed most of this after typing both a seven page and a four page paper for two different classes in college, my hands hurt. I plan on taking a lot of outside input for this story FYI, mostly OC that aren't part of the list I made myself. If anyone has seen that list, I'll repost it under this and you should be able to tell which one the mystery girl was.**

 **On a slightly different note, Annabeth and Percy were never together in this story, they are good friends however and will use the standard nicknames, but there is no intimate connection between them. That said, I was be holding a poll later down the line to decide who he will be with, so keep an eye out for that, though it won't be soon soon.**

 **I think that's all I got for right now, oh yeah, future chapters will likely be in the 5-6k word range. This wasn't cause I'd like to see how people react to this. Also the name has changed about 5 times, though no one will be able to see that.**

 **Anyways peace, before I remember another thing and decide to write that in here.**

* * *

 **NONE of the songs are 100% set in stone and are likely to change as the story progresses.**

The Eleven Main O.C. Characters

* * *

It was bright, like staring at the sun itself. And the fire, it burned, burned the flesh from the body, and soul from the mind. I could only watch in horror, as the girl I thought I knew erased the existence of all life around her. Irene Illiya, daughter of Apollo.

Nickname: Star-Razer

Ambient Theme: Fox Sailor: Astral Energy

Battle Theme: Sons of Pythagoras: Dark World

Theme Song: Ellie Goulding: Burn

* * *

My body was not my own, the flow of life through my veins was utterly crushed, severed from nature's grasp. My blood betrayed me, flowing backwards, my arm exploded. I felt like an ant staring into the sapphire blue eye of my tormentor. Katrina Blossom, daughter of Hecate.

Nickname: Blood Moon

Ambient Theme: End of Silence: Blood Moon (feat. Alexa Ray)

Battle Theme: Audiomachine: Conquering Olympus

Theme Song: Aviators: Our Little Horror Story

* * *

I felt myself drawn to it, the darkness, the power, the gravity. It consumed everything that came close to it. She stood there staring through me with her cold, black eyes, the black hole growing with each passing second. Then she smiled, Alexis Camilia Daughter of Chaos.

Nickname: Gate of Oblivion

Ambient Theme: Gabriel Saban & Phileppe Briand: Singularity

Battle Theme: SimBi: Invincible

Theme Song: Nicki Taylor: Worlds Collide (League 2015)

* * *

It was beautiful, the light, the colors, and the sound rippling through the air. Loud, powerful thunder shook the ground and soul alike. My skin felt tingly, every hair aware that I could be split into atoms at any moment by the shear force of her powers. A single spark jumped from her hair to her hand, Shiraii Angus, Daughter of Astrape.

Nickname: Shock Trauma

Ambient Theme: Really Slow Motion: This is Your Way

Battle Theme: Moon & Sun: Indestructable

Theme Song: Fall Out Boy: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light em Up)

* * *

It could only be described as hell on earth. A sound of unimaginable decibel levels deafened the world, and the fire, it spread uncontrollably, smothering all in reach in heat and pain. The screams cried out for mercy as they were devoured by the flames, lapping up all life it could touch. And she stood giggling in the middle, Kiley McConnell, Daughter of Hephaestus.

Nickname: Krakatoa

Ambient Theme: Marcin Sadowski: The New Island

Battle Theme: Audiomachine: Sun and Steel

Theme Song: Krewella: Ring of Fire

* * *

I, was dying. I had lost so much blood that my breathing became raspy due to oxygen deprivation. My vision was darkening, and I heard the Underworld calling me as I closed my eyes for the last time. My soul stared down at my dead body for a second before I turned to leave, only for a bundle of pink lines to wrap around my ethereal form, pulling me back into my body. I opened my eyes and gasped for air and saw her. Lilyanna Hamilton, daughter of Aphrodite.

Nickname: Heartseeker

Ambient Theme: Johannes Bornlöf: Warmth And Contentedness

Battle Theme: Symphony of Specters: Master of Shadows

Theme Song: Alan Walker vs Linkin Park (Mashup by Kill_mR_DJ MASHUP): One More Light Faded

* * *

The sound of glass shattering was the last thing I heard before the air around me turned red with blood. Ghostly afterimages stood still, gazing down at the victims, eyes empty of all emotion, other than THAT look, full of knowledge, knowing that everybody around is dead, carved into pieces. Wiping the blood from her blade she sheathed it, Isabel Fornia, daughter of Kronos.

Nickname: Fractured Time

Ambient Theme: Rachel F. Williams: I Fight For You

Battle Theme: Soundmopi: Return Of The Hero

Theme Song: 3rd Prototype & Lex Dave: Time (feat. Yohamna Solange)

* * *

The winds blew the landscape apart, ripped trees out of the ground, cut the grass from the fields. The sight was breathtaking, a light green glow, behind a wall of wind, and sub-vortexes as if they were her personal guard. Screams were drowned out by the roar and the screeching of metal as it submit to nature's fury, the tornado. In the metaphorical eye of the storm, hovered an angel of death and destruction, Iris Alastor, daughter of Gaea.

Nickname: Geo-storm

Ambient Theme: Marcin Sadowski: What the Wind Whispers

Battle Theme: Alan Al: Power of Will

Theme Song: Thirty Seconds to Mars: Hurricane

* * *

I had seen Poseidon angry, the storms roll in, the ground shakes, and the seas rise to cover everything in sight, but this, this was different. The sea itself bent to her will, snaking around, slashing at its enemies. She moved like a ballerina, dancing as though no one was there, and the waters followed. She was a peaceful soul, and yet this power was unreal, and she would not be denied. Grace Collins, daughter of Amphitrite.

Nickname: Storm Tides

Ambient Theme: Mattia Cupelli: Waves

Battle Theme: Ivan Torrent: Facing Fears

Theme Song: Zedd and Foxes: Clarity

* * *

My breath froze, literally, it crystallized as it left my mouth, my skin cracked and split as water was ripped from it. The world turned light blue as all atomic motion stopped for a brief second, before a blur of white shattered her targets. Her pale hair and skin reflected light making her look divine in a way, as she went about cutting, freezing, and killing those who stood against her, the ice queen, Crystal Fantasia, daughter of Khione.

Nickname: Endothermic

Ambient Theme: Phil Rey: Secret Garden

Battle Theme: Roman Heuser [Acherontic Dawn]: Into a Dark Dawn

Theme Song: Lindsey Sterling: Shatter Me

* * *

If one wasn't enough, have two. Two dangerous girls who can rip your soul out with a flick of their wrist. I stared, she was beautiful, yet sinister, dancing through the enemy lines in a whirlwind of ribbons. She played upon the emotions of others, turning them against their friends, driving them insane, or making them stop and watch helplessly as she killed them. Kelly Hamilton, daughter of Aphrodite, identical twin of Lilyanna Hamilton.

Nickname: Heartbomb

Ambient Theme: Bob Bradley & Thomas Balmforth: Ember's Glow

Battle Theme: Phil Rey Gibbons: M'envoler vers toi (Fly To You)

Theme Song: Alan Walker vs. Miley Cyrus (Mashup by oneboredheu Mashup): Faded in the U.S.A.


	2. Sing Me to Sleep

**Okay look, I'm sorry :( I've been busy and for a long while I just didn't know how to continue this even after one chapter. That said, thank you Corum for being a great person to talk to. (I know you'll be reading this xd) Anyway, sorry for the wait, this would have been out on New Year's Day, but I forgot my laptop at my house when we went to visit family so there was a solid day and a half where I just wasn't capable of writing anything, and I've been super busy with work shifts this last week. I can promise you that I do plan on writing this consistently for a while to come, college permitting so I will give updates if something happens.**

 **I can't remember if I put this in the first chapter as an update, but chapter names. Every one of them is a song that I primary listened to while writing whatever chapter and I feel fits the idea of said chapter. Last chapter was Owl City: Wolfbite. I don't know, I'm weird like that. Music is a big part of who I am and I use music to channel my thoughts, you're free to ask me about it, but be prepared for a giant philosophical unit of a response xd.**

 **Also, I myself am not completely sure who I want to pair with Percy if I'm being honest, I've had some input from others but I'm still not 100% decided. What I'll do is, for those who really want, if you PM me questions about the main eleven OC I'm basing this story around, I will give you more info about who they are and you can then vote in the poll that will span from chapter three till like chapter five or something, I'm not sure yet, I figure it out when I get there.**

 **As you can guess, I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of that, all of it belongs to Rick Riordan. So just enjoy this chapter which took me WAY too long to do.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and New Year to everyone!**

Percy POV

I took my morning shower in peace, simply letting the water run over me, filling my body with energy. I reached up and touched the burn mark. I didn't hurt at all, in fact, I couldn't feel it at all, everything felt normal. Surely it couldn't have been from the dream, yeah, must've come from the robot deathmatch I had thanks to Leo. Well, whatever the case, I still have to train as we all know by now, I don't get much in the way of breaks.

I turned the water off and willed myself dry. Stepping out of the shower, I looked in the mirror, staring at the large redish mark across my face. To my utter shock it had faded quite a bit in the fifteen odd minutes since I got in the shower.

"The Hades is happening to me," I said dumb stuck as I shook my head and got dressed.

 _About five or six minutes later..._

I walked up onto the dining pavilion and immediately saw my half-sister munching on something I couldn't make out from where I was standing. Heading over to where the tables holding the food were, I touched my face again. It felt warm to the touch, but there was no physical abnormality in my skin... at least, none that I could tell right in this moment. Scrambled eggs, while not my favorite thing in the world, aren't bad, some sausage, and a few slices of bacon was my breakfast for the day.

I sat down beside Sophia and greeted her, to which she said good morning back in her higher pitched voice. We sat in silence, which is odd for her in particular, for a while simply eating. She stood up and walked over to the fire and scraped the small amount of of food she had left on her plate into it.

As she walked over smiling, she looked me in the eye and then, very clearly looked right where the scar... was? Is? I don't know anymore, I'm not a typical Aphrodite girl who carries a mirror and make-up kit everywhere. To my surprise, she blinked a few times and squinted, before she lightly shook her head and went back to her usual hyper attitude.

"Percyyyy! What are we doing today? When will you be done eating? Where's Piper?"

"I couldn't tell ya what the plan is today, you should know by now I can't plan," I joked. "That aside, in a few minutes, ill be done, and Piper should be at the Aphrodite table like usual or in her cabin."

"Okayy!" she called and headed towards the large table of girls.

I sighed as I took another bite of food. Sophia has always been almost bipolar in nature, like, she'll be very very hyper 90% of the time, but occasionally she'll go silent and be super serious for a minute or two for no reason. No one questions it though, I sure as Hades don't and don't plan to. Come to think of it, I guess I should give a bit of Sophia's backstory.

*Kinda flashback*

Sophia came to camp about four and a half months ago in the beginning of March. She the daughter of my father, obviously, and a woman with a lot of native american in her, so she is lightly more lean in body comp than most. Her mom is about 6ft tall and lives up in New Hampshire in this little town called Springfield. The only reason we found her was because of a special trip that Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and technically me, planned as Grover said he could get a week or two free from nature duties and could hang with us. We went up and were just driving though the country for the first few days of our trip, stopping at famous spots or lakes to swim. On our fourth day though, we came across a small group of dracaena when we were getting our stuff packed up after a night in an inn. They weren't much of a challenge for four trained demigods, but we didn't understand why there would be some out here in the middle of nowhere. After some research courtesy of Annabeth, it turned out there was a school nearby. We didn't visit per se, but drove by it on our way to a popular swim spot, a drive that was promptly stopped when Grover said he could smell a powerful demigod inside.

It was about 2:15 at the time, which is when a lot of schools got out, are sure enough there were buses pulling into the school. We drove in and parked in the smaller than average sized parking lot and waited to see if Grover could pick out the demigod. When the doors opened and kids started to run out to their parents and buses, we noticed a girl get pulled to the side by two boys. They pulled her to the nearby picnic table where they slowly morphed into Laistrygonian Giants, pinning her to the table with their strength.

"Grover, I gotta go help, now!" I yelled and basically kicked open the door. People glanced at the monsters and looked away, probably seeing a pair of bullies picking on someone but not wanting to step in.

I ran towards the three as fast as I could, Annabeth not far behind. I uncapped my sword and threw it into the back of the first monster, the girl screamed in fright as a sharp bronze weapon was now impaling a giant not three feet in front of her.

"Who dares...!" the uninjured on shouted and turned around, only to find my hand burying itself in its face. An invisible Annabeth ran up and stabbed it in the chest once and again in the knee, causing it to keel over. I reached into the first to pull out my sword, the act caused the first to explode into dust, and swung it at the second giant's throat, decapitating him and making him to explode into dust as well.

When Annabeth took her cap off and appeared next to me, the girl shied away for us and raised her hands in defense.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at us.

"Relax, we aren't here to hurt you." Annabeth spoke softly, kneeling down in front of her. People nearby had mixed reactions, some were taking pictures, others were screaming, and a few on their phones with a crazed look in their eyes.

"Wise Girl, we better get going soon. I think they think we just murdered a pair of kids," said nervously.

"I'm aware, just hold tight."

The girl unwrapped her arms from face enough to be able to peak between them. Annabeth gave her a warm smile and reached out slowly. At first the girl didn't really seem to know what to do before she jumped to her feet and hugged Annabeth tightly, crying.

"It's gonna be okay. Are your parents here?" Annabeth asked with the same soothing tone.

"My... *sob* ...my mom is..." she said in between sobs.

Just then, a person that we later found out to be her mom came running up to us and grabbed her daughter in a hug and thanked us profusely.

We explained the situation quickly and left the premise, hoping to avoid trouble with the authorities. Luckily, we did manage to slip away without too much drama.

Now identified as Sophie's mom had instructed us to follow her and lead us to their house where we stayed and had talked about the greek gods and stuff, to be totally honest, it wasn't all that different from when I was told about this stuff. Oh how I remember that one.

Anyways, we convinced Sophie's mom to bring her to Camp Half-Blood as soon as she was able to and we heading back out on our little vacation of sorts. However, the interruption had sorta spoiled our good times out here so we headed back to camp the following day.

Sophie arrived three days later to which we greeted her warmly and introduced her to the camp and such. She was claimed two days later, which caused the big thunderhead up above to throw a tantrum at my father. I happily accepted her into my cabin and she pretty quickly started to drop the "Percy" and started to call me "Bro" ,"Big Brother", and one time "Onii-chan" which I still don't know what that means to this day. Annabeth wouldn't tell me.

*Kinda Flashback over*

That aside, people had start to disperse off to whatever training they had planned for the day. I stood up with Sophie and we dropped our plates and such off before heading out of the pavilion. Sophie was surprisingly half-decent at archery and was headed there for the majority of the day, while me, being probably the worst archer at camp, went to train some of the newer demigods in the art of swords.

As I entered our arena, a son of Demeter by the name of Alex had set up some of the straw dummies in a line along one side of the fighting area. Alex was a bit aggressive for a Demeter child, not in the sense that he picked on people like Ares' kids, but he had some fighting spirit in him.

"What's up Perce?" He asked, standing up the fifth one on the far right of the row.

"Not much, just coming to warm up before the day begins."

"That's fair enough,' he replied, shrugging as he turned to face me.

I watched as he picked up a three foot long bronze sword and pointed it at me, smiling. "How 'bout we get warmed up?"

"I would love to," I responded, taking Anaklusmos, or "Riptide" in English, out and uncapping it. The pen changed into the familiar sword that had saved me and my friends lives so many times over the past couple of years. I held Riptide out in front of me and bent my legs, getting into a stance that would allow me to quickly launch myself in any direction if need be.

Neither of us moved for a solid minute. Just staring each other down while standing no more than ten feet apart.

Alex stepped forward and jabbed at my midsection, which I blocked with Riptide, deflecting it to my left. I followed up on the opening by spinning, continuing the momentum of my block, I performed a high cross slash. Alex jumped back to dodge and landed raising his sword once more. It was my turn, I brought Riptide up and fainted a hit to his leg, to which he sidestepped, before I raised the angle of the swing in an attempt to slam our weapons with enough force to throw him off balance. Not expecting such an attack, he took to blow head on, blocking it with his sword, the sound of metal on metal rang out loudly as our weapons collided. Alex slid a few inches from the power behind the swing, but caught himself rather quickly, recovering enough to be able to stop my next light strike towards his arm.

We continued to trade blows, neither of us gaining an advantage for what felt like ten minutes. Sweat dripped off both of us as we were tired due to the spar, I dropped my sword and raised my hands, smiling.

"How 'bout we stop here for now, wait for everyone else?"

He smiled back and walked over, lowering his sword as well to signify that the fight was over.

"Yeah, how was I this time?"

"Much better, you're less reckless than before," I told him truthfully. Alex, when he first arrived, fought like he was desperate, if that makes sense. He tended to take a lot of unnecessary risks, lunging, large easy to see strikes, etc.

"Well, at least it's better," he laughed. "I remember that first fight you disarmed me in under ten seconds."

I had to chuckle at that, he was right. The first time we sparred, he had opened with a large wide swing and I simply stepped in, punched his hand, lock my sword in his, twisted it, and launched his sword right out of his hands.

The rest of the sword training went by without a hitch. Lots of new campers had arrived this summer and after hearing of my accomplishments, they all wanted to meet me. Me, having become a swordsmanship coach at camp, got flooded with people that wanted to talk to me and in some cases, cough cough, Aphrodite girls, flirt with me, and for me to politely turn them down every time.

Despite Annabeth and I being really close friends, I never really cared for dating or anything like that. Most of the camp, especially Nico, Piper, Katie, and such tease her and I about having a secret affair, and we all know its in good spirits. Annabeth and I almost got together after the Kronos events, but with Gaea and her army rising, we never really had the time to get together. With all that was happening, we just settled for being friends, and we are both perfectly cool with it.

It was about 3pm when I finally got some free time, something I don't get all too often with the amount of new unclaimed and claimed campers at camp. I went over to the forges to see if Leo was there. Supposedly, he's working on creating a four-armed magazine crossbow thing for a sibling, or so I've heard.

I could hear the banging of metal well before I reached the forge itself. I opened the door and peaked inside, scanning for Leo. I saw a kid named Carlos and his twin Nathan over on one, working on... a sword? I think it was a sword. Pretty sure it was a sword of some kind. Yeah, anyway, I didn't see Leo so I entered and went up to, I kid you not, an Aphrodite girl named Anya, who for some reason isn't like the vast majority of her siblings and likes to help make weapons. She doesn't fight and does flirt with half the camp, but helps the forge from time to time which I think is pretty cool.

"Hey Anya, any clue where Leo is?" I asked as I walked up on her right side. She was, at the moment, collecting a bunch of throwing daggers and sliding them into a belt before she turned with a beaming smile.

"He was here a little bit ago, like... um.. ten? Fifteen minutes at the most. No clue where he'd be at this point," she responded shrugging. I did not fail to notice her checking out my body and my muscles, I swear she was taking mental notes with each second she stared at me.

"Alright, thanks."

I turned to leave, and waved at the two Camp brothers, who had waved at me while I was talking to Anya. I heard Anya comment about something as I opened the door, though I couldn't hear it to well over the fires in each individual forge and Nathan pounding on the blade. Yep, definitely a sword. I shut the door and breathed it the fresh air, my lung happy to be free of the forge's super hot and smoky air, even if I was only in there for a minute or two.

I tried my luck with the armory next. My thought process being, 'If he's not at the forge, he's probably delivering a finished project or something.' I was right as I managed to catch him as he left the building, sputtering about complicated mechanical things that I didn't understand at all.

"Yo, Leo!" I called. His head perked up and looked in my direction, it took him a second to realize it was me before he came over and said hello.

"How's the burns?"

"They're fine, nothing major as I told you."

"Okay good," he said cheerfully.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh not much," he rolled his eyes to the left and watched as a group of four younger campers kicked a ball around. "Just making custom weapons while trying to find time for my own creations."

"Yeah, aren't you working on a crossbow thing for Varric?"

He put his hand up abruptly in in my face and shook it. "Don't even get me started on that. He wants me to make him a quad-armed, drum-fed, crossbow with a self-drawing mechanism, all with enough power to knock down a gods damn elephant and have it be small and lightweight."

"Sounds complicated."

He reached into he belt and pulled out some gears and started messing with them. "You have no idea, PLUS he's gonna name it Bianca, after his dog."

I laughed lightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, naming something after a pet is perfectly fine."

"Yeah, no, I don't have a problem with it either, it's just the name Bianca, for... a... bow."

"I feel ya, but uhh, quick question," I asked still trying to word said question in my head.

"Shoot."

"Did you happen to have any odd dreams last night? I had one where a girl was setting in a volcano, then it erupted. I can't remember anything else about her."

He shifted weight from his right to left. "I mean, if that weird to you, tell that to half of the one you got during quests. But anyway, I know what you mean, cause I also had one."

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, also a girl, but she was like six or seven maybe, and I remember being in a coral reef but... that's about it. Oh! There was a shark with a blue strip down its back... and that all I remember."

Hmm... I wonder if there was anyone else that had a dream similar to ours. And on that note, why can't I picture the girl's features, like, at all, I can only remember the scenario and that it was a girl... and the burn mark on my face. Also if Leo didn't comment on anything of the sort, I'm assuming its not visible. Now that I think about it, the spot still feels warm, like its still there.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I'd have to speak with Chiron about this. Leo looked at me a little funny, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to my cabin now, maybe IM my mom, 'cause I haven't in a while.

"K well, see you later then," he gave me a two finger salute and turned to walk away back i the direction of the forges, where I could see Anya leaving and headed towards the cabins.

The door swung open as I entered the Poseidon cabin, I looked up and was the dancing water patterns on the ceiling and felt more calm just by being there.

The back of the cabin contained a fountain that could easily make a rainbow and I used to make Iris messages a lot. I reached into a small box on my wardrobe and pulled out a single drachma on my way through.

Turning the water on and letting the light from the window hit it, a rainbow formed quickly, casting the multicolored glow to the objects around it. I raised my hand with the gold coin between my thumb, middle and index fingers.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said as I tossed the drachma into the mist, shimmering as it disappeared. "Show me, Sally Jackson"

The rainbow flickered for a second before it cleared to reveal a door I knew all too well. I saw as my mom open the front door of her and her Paul's apartment. She turned around and shut the door, turning back, I could see the slight confusion before she smiled brightly at me.

"Hey mom," I greeted her.

"Percy! How nice of you to call," she replied, looking like she was gonna come through the message and give me a hug. "What's the reason?"

"Oh, just saying hi, I having contacted you in a while so I thought that today would be a good time."

"Well you'd be right, I just got home from work. Anything new around camp?"

"Minus the many new campers and the promotion to official sword trainer, not much. Just the same old stuff."

"Is that so? How's your sister?" She asked. She always wanted to know how Sophie was ever since she found out about her, even though she wasn't her mom, she acted like it.

"Sophie's great, hasn't done any fighting really, just decorative activities and swimming... a lot."

My mom laughed at that, "Well it wouldn't be right if you two didn't like water."

"I mean, remember Thalia? Daughter of Zeus?"

She nodded. "I believe I know who you're talking about."

I shrugged, "Well she's afraid of heights."

She gave a quizzical look.

"She's better now than she was a few years back, but she still shows it from time to time."

"I guess there's a first for everything."

"That is true. So what about you? Anything new?"

"Not really, Paul isn't home yet, so I have some time to myself. The landlord changed a few weeks ago, and the new one is very polite, nice man."

"That's good. How's Estelle?"

"Ha, hyper as always. Not quite as bad as you were, but still pretty bad."

I chuckled nervously at that. My ADHD was present throughout my life and it made school super difficult, and in turn my mom's life as she had to constantly find new schools for me.

"Well it was nice to talk to you, but I better get some stuff cleaned up around here and take care of your sister."

"Ah yeah, you too mom!"

I gave her a light wave and swiped my hand through the mist, cutting of the call. Standing up, I stretched my arms and legs, sighing as I finished. As my mom said, Sophie and I did love to swim, and honestly, I could go for a nice dip right about now, but I probably didn't have time to in all honesty.

I walked over to the door and went to open it, only for it to slam open in my face to reveal a wide-eyed Sophie. She smiled and dashed past me into the cabin, her dark hair waving behind her.

"What's with the rush, Soph?"

"Sorry, I just remembered I forgot a thing! Me and a few friends were gonna make some necklaces and stuff!"

"Oh alright, well, take it easy. Don't run anyone over, okay?" I told her as I left the cabin.

"Okay Big Brother!"

I shut the door and went back towards the arena. I saw the group of kids playing with the ball had vanished to wherever and Katie was out in front of her cabin while tending to the flower boxes and small garden.

Upon reaching the arena, I saw a few people having a spar. One was using a shield and spear and the other a pair of knives, both seemed unfamiliar with their choice of weapons as they struggled to maximize the strengths of said weapons.

As I approached, they turned to face me after the one with the spear gestured in my direction with the point of the spear.

I never got to the arena as I was interrupted by the sound of a house galloping, and unless someone was on the back of a Pegasus, they sound could only belong to one person. I turned and saw Chiron headed our way, nodding as he past, going towards the base of the hill.

"Mind if I follow him?" I pointed a thumb in the direction of the passing centaur. They all glanced at each other and collectively shook their heads. That was all the invitation I needed as I took off after my teacher.

I eventually caught up to him when we reached the top of the hill next to Thalia's Tree. At the top, Chiron stood with two kids from Apollo's cabin helping a girl who clearly hadn't eaten much recently as her limbs were paler than even Nico is sometimes. Her hair was as jet black as any hair I'd ever seen, maybe even a dark shade than mine, which is pretty dark. It seemed to reach down to her lower back and was all free falling with a pair of almost ruby red chrysanthemums, one on each side. She wore a slightly torn pair of jeans and a dark, baggy black shirt with a wolf head on the front. A simple red silk choker with a gold circle right on the middle of the band was found around her neck and she wore two thin gold bracelets on each wrist.

The two Apollo kids got on each side of her and helped her stand. I saw her mouth move in what I assume was a thank you, but she kept her head down. Using the two boys as support, she hobbled her way forward to Chiron who had acknowledged my presence with a respectful nod.

When she looked up, both Chiron and I lightly gasped at her eyes. Her right was dark dark blue, but her left was like looking at a pool of blood that sparkled in the light. Like, I had seen odd eye colors and... uh.. whatever its called when you have two different color eyes at the many school I'd been to, but to have two distinctly different colors, and one of them being a not naturally occurring one was definitely a first for me and apparently Chiron as well.

"Let's get you patched up quickly," Chiron said, breaking the silence before looking at both the boys. "Can you two help her to the Big House?"

They nodded and continued to support her weight as they made their way to the other end of camp.

"Mind telling me your name?" Chiron asked lightly while trotting along side slowly.

At first she didn't answer, staring at the ground in front of her. I didn't think she was gonna answer and after about ten seconds of nothing, I was pretty confident in that fact, except I was wrong.

"Katrina. Katrina Blossom." she said weakly.

"Well, I will wait to officially welcome you to Camp Half-Blood until you're recovered." Chiron responded, looking back in front of him.

Even though I only knew her name and that she'd been here for all of two minutes, something about this Katrina girl had warning bells screaming in my head.

I would need to know more before I could judge her completely, but still, people don't usually set me on edge by simply existing very often...

'Katrina... who are you exactly,' I wondered as I followed the small escort party.

* * *

 _ **Alan Walker: Sing Me to Sleep**_


	3. Hurricane

**Shut up, I know.**

* * *

Percy POV

"Woah..."

"So pretty..."

"Wow..."

"Beautiful..."

At least everyone said one of these when they saw Katrina for the first time, I mean I can't blame them, her eyes are quite honestly some of the more beautiful sets I've ever seen. I almost felt bad for her, everybody just wants to see her eyes and that's it. No trying to talk to her, no form of interaction, just "can I look at your eyes?"

Annabeth sat down next to me on my right. Right now, I was sitting in the wooden risers that surrounded the fighting arena watching two relatively decent fighters going at it. Both were using a shield and sword, though the Ares's one was wielding a larger sword.

"Does she give you and off vibe too?" Annabeth asked without making eye contact.

"Yeah, minute I saw her at the top of the hill. I don't know what it is either."

"What do you mean by that," she tilted her head.

"Like, she doesn't seem evil at all, but just being around her makes my blood feel really cold and you get the chills."

It had been a whole day since Katrina had entered camp. According to Chiron, healing her was harder than he had expected, he said it was though her body rejected any healing magic he applied every time he tried something and had to resort to basic healing methods. However, she had apparently been malnourished for some time and had many small cuts along nearly every limb of her body, but what stuck out the most to him was a pair of parallel scars above her stomach but below her chest. The scars, he said, shouldn't be possible, as they indicated two wounds that went over five inches into her body, the angle of them suggesting that whatever entered her would have hit both of her lungs, her pancreas, I think that's what it's called, her liver, and possibly the bottom of her heart, something no one should even have a _chance_ of surviving.

Annabeth had showed her around camp earlier this morning so that she had all of yesterday and last night to recover, something she did thank us for.

"You get that feeling too?" Annabeth sort of confirmed, alerting me to the fact that we were talking a second ago.

"So I'm not the only one?"

"No, you're not." She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think is her godly parent?"

"No clue, your guess is probably a hundred times more likely to be right than mine."

"Well, as far as I know, no god or goddess has heterochromatic eyes..."

So that's what it's called...

"...and to have an aura around herself like that, she'd have to be the daughter of someone powerful..." she trailed off.

"Hades maybe?" I asked, just putting ideas out there.

"Could be, I would say Hecate or maybe Thanatos, but neither of them have many kids and those that they do have aren't usually that powerful."

"Why Thanatos?" I inquired, actually curious to why she'd bring him up.

"Just thinking, I mean, being around her feels kinda like it does with Nico, but even more so. And with Thanatos being the true god of death, it would make a bit of sense."

"I guess so," I shrugged and watched as the Ares camper disarm the other camper, a son of Hermes I think, and cheer in victory as did many of the spectators.

It was at this point where Will came running up to us from the direction archery range.

"Yo Will, how's it going?" I said raising a fist and fist bumping him.

"Ah you know, the usual. As it turns out, that new girl with the cool eyes is insane at archery."

Annabeth put on a questioning look.

"Is she? Like how insane is 'insane'?" I asked putting my hands in air quotes around insane.

"Better than all of the Apollo cabin."

I laughed but quickly stopped when I saw the serious look on his face.

"Oh gods, you're serious."

"Yeah, I normally don't say stuff like this, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's Artemis' daughter, she's _THAT_ good."

A second kid came up behind Will. I recognized him as Christophe, another of Apollo cabin.

"Will... she may or may not have split her arrow from around two hundred yards," he said panting, obviously having ran here.

Will simply gestured to his sibling while looking at us. "Well, I need to get back it would seem," he turned to leave and him and Christophe heading back to the archery range.

"I want to see this for myself," Annabeth spoke, standing up.

"Want me to go too?" I asked her.

"Up to you."

"Then I'll do that," I replied standing up myself and following her off the risers and after the two Apollo cabin mates.

It took us a minute to get there, but when we eventually did, she were greeted by two lines of campers about fifty feet apart, all looking away from the targets and at the new girl, who looked really really small due to the range she was away.

An arrow whizzed by and with a thunk, buried itself into a wooden target, basically dead center.

"Try shooting three at once!" a boy called out in her direction, to which I head another voice repeat the message as she was quite the distance out there. A set of two girls and a guy went into the range and moved three targets to be in a line with maybe four or five feet between them. The group exited the range and joined the line of campers opposite Annabeth and I.

I could see Katrina drop lower the ground to what I think was her knee, but I couldn't tell at a range of two hundred plus yards. A few moments passed with no sound other than the wind gently blowing. More silence.

Three blurs could be seen flying in our direction and within a few seconds, three distinct arrows found their targets at nearly the same time. The only one that wasn't a perfect bull's eye was the right side target, and even then, it was only off by a few inches at most.

I looked back in the direction of the new frighteningly good archer to see her and two others walking back to the range slowly. I mean, the range in pretty big, but they were out there, outside of the designated range and in the middle of the field firing into it.

It took a solid three minutes before Will, Katrina, and a boy I didn't recognize arrived back at the actual range. Many people congratulated her of being such a good shot, someone even commented that she might even be better than Apollo and Artemis. Katrina sorta brushed off the comments with a flick of her hand and glancing away without saying anything in return.

Her bow was quite interesting if I'm being honest. it had a grip above and below the ledge where the arrow would rest, as if it could be fired both lefty and righty, and the arms of the bow were made of a maroon metal with symbols on them that were clearly not Greek. Each arm looked extremely sharp, like she could cut people and fight melee with it by swinging it, not to mention that each arm-blade thing was about 2ft and was serrated with a scary amount of reverse-facing teeth on each one.

She held the bow out in front of her and it evaporated in a shiny redish maroon fog, leaving the choker that she wore in her hand, to which she placed it back around her neck and threw her hair back.

I glanced to the side slightly and caught a glimpse of an Apollo kid winking at her to which her either didn't notice or didn't care. Apparently she did, because she slowly turned her eyes towards him and glared before spinning on her heel and walking away from the crowd off to wherever she had in mind.

I glanced at Annabeth and motioned with my eyes in the direction Katrina was heading and she returned it with a nod. Together, we stepped back from the mass of campers and followed her from a ways back.

She walked for a while before stopping to the right of a lantern between the range and the cabins and staring at it for a second. With it being about noon, the lantern wasn't lit, though the way her left eye almost glowed red made it seem like there was a fire reflecting in it. She shook her head and turned towards us with such an emotionless stare that it quite honestly scared me.

"Why are you following me?" she asked in her quiet yet firm voice that we still heard from our spot about 10 yards away.

"Oh sorry," Annabeth spoke up, "We just wanted to know if your first day at camp has been going alright."

She tilted her head to the left and for a second, only the blue of her right eye was visible. "Well, minus the constant questions, not terribly."

Annabeth sort of stiffened when she heard the about the 'questions'.

"That's good," I responded in Annabeth's place. "I actually wanted to ask you something myself, but uhh, if you're tired of them, it can wait."

Katrina sighed in exasperation. "I guess, you guys did help me when I got here, so it can't hurt. Just... keep it short?"

I nudged Annabeth and give Katrina a big smile, "We'll try."

She only frowned slightly in response.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Annabeth and I sat at the Poseidon table in the pavilion across from Katrina. Before we had even sat down, Annabeth had already began to fire questions out.

"Where did you get that bow? When did you learn archery? Do you have any clue who your godly p-"

Katrina shot Annabeth a very hard glare, cutting her off. "I said I would answer a few questions, not get interrogated."

"Please Katrina, this is just how Annabeth is, just... bare with it."

She glared at me this time and I swear I felt my insides shift uncomfortably.

"*sigh* Fine... My bow I got as a gift on my thirteenth birthday from my mom. I learned archery as a hobby when I was young and have been hunting for food for my father and I since i first could shoot decently. As for my godly parent... I assume that was the question..."

Annabeth nodded

"...I don't know, other than it being a goddess."

"Wait... You said you're thirteenth birthday?"

"Yeah? Is that a problem?"

"Yes... yes it is. Uhh, how old are you right now, sorry for asking."

"Sixteen, seventeen tomorrow."

"Hmm... well you see, when I saved Olympus with the rest of camp and my friends a few years back, I asked the gods to promise on the River Styx that they claim their children by the age of thirteen."

Katrina narrowed her eyes. "So what you're saying is my parent broke that?"

"Basically, yes."

Another long sigh from Katrina.

"I'm done answering questions for today," she declared and stood up forcefully, making her black hair fall around her shoulders and giving her that look of a horror game... Visage? Yeah, that girl in that game just with much longer hair. She turned quickly and tossed her hair back again and left without another word.

Annabeth and I shared a worried look. This really wasn't good.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

We quickly shared what we learned with Chiron, who also agreed that this was not a good thing at all. Even more frightening, Dionysus was in agreement and took the topic seriously.

"I will bring this to Zeus tonight," Mr. D said sternly.

"Of course Lord Dionysus," Chiron spoke with a short bow.

We, we as as in Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, and I then all glanced around at each other.

"Do we let her play in capture the flag tonight?" Annabeth inquired.

"It would be wrong of us to deny her the ability to, should she want to, regardless of her... current situation," Chiron replied calmly.

I could only nod. Annabeth on the other hand, seemed to already be deep in thought about something.

"Well, speaking of capture the flag, I suppose I must go announce to the camp the game as per tradition, you two are excused," the Centaur said, standing and moving towards the door. I followed with Annabeth trailing a little bit further behind.

It was 1:00, so the game would start in eight hours roughly, plenty of time to ask the mysterious girl about capture the flag.

It took us a while to find her though, after leaving the Big House, we looked around for her but couldn't locate her at all. Even the campers we asked didn't have a clue and she never appeared at the call to announce CTF, almost as if she just vanished off the planet. After about thirty minutes of searching, we split up to expand our coverage.

I had no luck for a long time, that is until Connor Stoll mentioned helping the "crazy girl with the weird eyes" set up her place in the Hermes Cabin.

"Can you lead me to her?" I asked, maybe sounding a bit desperate.

"Sure thing Percy! Follow me." He shouted cheerfully and headed towards the cabins. As we approached, the door swung open and a certain jet black haired girl stepped out.

She stopped, looked at me, then at Connor, and then back inside the cabin, before speaking.

"What is it this time?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Actually, I was just looking to see if you were participating in capture the flag tonight," I replied.

Her faced warped from annoyed to surprised, and then to annoyed again. "Yes, I am."

I threw my hands up in surrender, "I'm not trying to pester you, it was just a question that is kinda important right now."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fair enough. I suppose by me saying yes, you're supposed to teach me the rules or something?"

"More or less."

By this time, Connor had left, leaving me alone with Katrina.

"Before anything, no killing correct?"

"Or maiming," I added.

"Tsk," she clicked her tongue and stared off at something to our right. "Alright."

I walked up closer to her and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't know if you have any special powers, but they are aloud," I told her.

She whispered something until her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Oh...okay? Umm... so to be brief, that whole forest," I gestured to the wooded area, "...is the playing arena. There's a small stream, creek, whatever that's the boundary line. All magic items, like your bow, are fine."

She nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Your team will explain guard rules and stuff, they're pretty simple so ask them when the time comes, uhh... oh! It your case, I don't know if you have non-lethal arrows or something for that bow of yours. .. but you can't fire sharp or even semi blunt arrows at the campers."

"I'll make it work. Is that it?"

"From what I can remember at this time yeah," I said, scratching the back of my head.

She again nodded, "Non lethal, forest, creek thing... sounds simple enough."

I turned to her and held my hand out, "Whether we are together on a team or not, good luck to you."

She gave me an indescribable look and slowly reached out to shake my hand. "Likewise."

I nodded and let go to begin my search for Annabeth. Something was telling me tonight's game was going to be very different than anything that has happened before.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"...I trust that you will have explained the rules to any new campers prior to the start of the game, therefore, I will be brief," Chiron started, facing the entirety of camp. "No killing or maiming, the whole forest is fair play, all magical items are allowed, and the river is the boundary line. I will serve as battlefield medic, and any questions you may have, please ask me."

With that, he trotted to the right and allowed the cabins to gather in their respective teams.

Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Hades, Hecate, and Hypnos VS Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nike, Nemesis, and Hephaestus. The other five cabins of Zeus, Tyche, Hebe, Artemis and Iris, were empty at the time so they weren't included. However, this line up meant that Katrina was against us.

"Gather round!" Annabeth called out, summoning the cabins of our team to her. "Hephaestus cabin, I need you to set up traps and the likes all along the river and the corner by the flag. Nike, Nemesis, and Athena, myself included, will set up ambush points in the woods near the boundary. Apollo, I want three of you as ranged support for the attacking group, the rest form two defensive lines here and here."

She marked a few points on the little map she had.

"Percy, I want you to be river defense, slow anyone you can and try to disrupt the enemy, if you start to get overwhelmed, fall back to our first defensive line here."

Annabeth continued to outline plans in detail for another couple of minutes.

"Remember though, we don't know what that Katrina girl can do other than archery so stay alert when she's near," she finished as everyone gave varying degrees of acknowledgement.

It was now 8:00 and we were allowed to begin setting up our respective sides for the game. I made sure I had Riptide and began to assist the campers on my team pick out armor and weapons if they didn't already have them.

Time flew by and we finished placing our flag, a golden banner with a white sun bow as the Apollo cabin technically was lead even though the Athena cabin did most of the prep work.

People gathered along the creek and on the shores to either side as Chiron trotted in.

"I hope that we have a good game tonight, you all know the rules, have fun!" he called out.

A loud horn sounded, signalling the start of the game.

* * *

 _ **Thirty Seconds to Mars: Hurricane**_


End file.
